Kin Momoko
Kin Momoko (''桃子血縁) was born July 18, 1997. She used to be a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and currently is a member of the Hello! Project unit Chisana Hana and the subunit SCORE!. She is currently the youngest member of both groups. History 2008 January 17, Kin Momoko debuted into Hello! Pro Kenshuusei alongside fellow Chisana Hana member Arakawa Kame. They were not introduced in a performance but were instead introduced on Tsunku's blog. 2009 In 2009, she replaced Ishikawa Rika in the group FLYING for compilation albums and concert performances. 2010 In Feburary, It was announced that Kin Momoko, along with Fukunaka Eri, Arakawa Eri and Bando Kaede would be graduating from Kenshuusei to debut into a group. June 29, Tsunku announced that he would be postponing their graduation to December 2010. The original date was July 2010. December 19, Kin, Fukunaka, Arakawa and Bando officially graduated from Kenshuusei. It was unknown what Tsunku was going to do with them. December 29, Tsunku said that the four graduates will be debuting into a new group called '''Chisana Hana'. The group was announced to make it's official debut in January 2011. 2011 January 11, Kin Momoko debuted into the group Chisana Hana but the debut single was pushed back due to the earthquake and tsunami in Japan. April 18, Kin was featured in Chisana Hana's first awareness single, Shibaraku Omachinasai. In May, Kin, along with Bando Kaede went to Japan, Germany, France, Italy, Spain and Austria for Chisana Hana's worldwide handshake event. With the group, Kin went to Canada and Russia. June 12, Kin was featured in both of Chisana Hana's new shows 'We are Chisana Hana' and 'Chisana News!'. December 11, Kin had her first solo event. 2012 Kin, along with Chisana Hana, had promotional lives every friday in January and Friday. Feburary 1, Kin opened her first ameba blog. October 1, Kin was featured in her first mini album under Chisana Hana called EARTH! October 4, it was announced that Chisana Hana will be performing at the Hello! Project 15th Anniversary Winter 2013 ~Viva!~ & ~Bravo!~. It was announced that they will be performing their five singles (there is an upcoming single) and all their album songs from their latest mini album EARTH! and their upcoming album "1 Thank You!" October 12, Kin had an interview with Part time Hello! Project MC, Katashi. December 30, She released Watashi no...Hatsukoi as a part of the joint unit Chisana. Bio *'Name: '''Kin Momoko (桃子血縁) *'Nickname: MomoKin, KinKin *'Birthplace: '''Hamura, Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate: ' *'Bloodtype: 'AB *'Height: '163 cm *'Hello! Project Status **'2008-01-17 Egg **2010-12-19 Egg Graduated **2011-01-11 Chisana Hana Member *'Up Front Agency Status' **'2009-03-15 Member *'Years In Hello!Project: '''4 years *'Years In Chisana Hana: 1 year *'''Chisana Hana Color: Indigo *'SCORE! Color': Lavendar *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2008-2010) **FLYING (2009-present) **Chisana Hana (2011-present) **SCORE! (2012-present) **Chisana (2012-present) Discography Singles Participated In Chisana Hana *2011.04.18 Shibaraku Omachinasai *2011.06.08 Mai Tomodachi! *2011.12.12 Sekai Ga Nakayoku Shite Kudasai! *2012.04.13 Wareware wa subete no yujindearu *2012.11.11 Celebrate! *2013.02.21 My Days *2013.07.07 Chisana Happy Day SCORE! *2012.11.07 CHANCE! *2013.04.27 LALALALA Koufaku... Chisana *12.30.2012 Watashi no...Hatsukoi *02.14.2012 Watashi o Aishita Mini Albums *2012.10.01 EARTH! Albums *2012.12.05 1 Thank You! Works TV Shows *2011-present We are Chisana Hana! *2011 Chisana News! DVDs *2011.??.?? Chisana Hana! Photobooks Group *2012.01.14 Happy World (with Eri,Kame,Kaede) Radio *2012-present Around the World! Trivia *Out of all the Chisana Hana members, she is closest with Fukunaka Eri, often calling her "big sis" and going to places with her. *Her audition song for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei was Berryz Koubou's "Koi no Jubaku". *Kin is the second tallest member of Chisana Hana, Arakawa Kame being the tallest. *She is afraid of plane flights. *Faints at the sight of blood. *Kin's name translates as "Gold Peach Child". *Is the only Chisana Hana member so far to have a solo event. *She is the main MC of Chisana Hana, meaning that she speaks in MCs the most and promotes the group more than anyother member. *Is in the same class as Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Kaneko Rie. *Kin's favorite kaomoji emoticon is: (^・ω・^ ) Category:Chisana Hana Members Category:SCORE!Members Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:FLYING